The Missing Piece
by GleekFanatic
Summary: Quinn is new and has an amazing voice. Sam really loves her and must let her know but he is to shy. He doesn't know that Quinn really likes him aswell. Will he confess or be forever trapped by his emotions.


**PLEASE READ WON'T MAKE SENSE WITHOUT! Hey Guys. Here is my first fanfic. hope its good ( finger crossed) feedback welcome. Thanks for reading. Basically this is set at the beginnig of season 4 but Quinn has not been at McKinnely yet and she has never met anyone there. She also still has long hair cause I love her long hair. Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Rory etc.. are still there. Also Sam never "had a fling" withe Mercedes :) Harriet P.s. I take requests for glee fanfics. I will write anything. Sorry for swearing and sex references. Love You xxx**

****Sam walked towards the open door at the end of the hallway. He slowly peered in and saw everyone sat in the auditorium waiting for the glee auditions. Sam slowly walked in and slumped down on a seat next to Finn and Puck. He missed Rachel and Finn would stop kissing. They couldn't keep off each other since they had sex. Sam was a virgin. Did he care? N. But he wouldn't let anyone else know. They would just take the piss out of him.

"Right then Derek Johnsen, Please take the stage!" Mr Shue shouted

"Hi, I'm Derek and I am leader of the chess club! So i will sing my own song."

"Ok, Sing away."

_My chess hands shake_

_As i eat a steak_

_My mother fishes_

_I clean the dishes_

_I like to hunt_

_Let my punch that cu-_ "Ok thats enough. I hope you get in"

"No." Mr Shue mumbled as Derek left.

Thousands of people came in a sung the only good ones was a girl named Marley Rose and a boy called Jake, Just Jake. Finally a beautiful girl walked in wearing a cheerio uniform. Santana and Brittany looked at each other and smiled Sam figured she was popular and friends with Britanna.

"Hi, You are the last contender. Good Luck." Mr Shue said.

"Hi" The girl said with a voice of an angel. " I am Quinn Fabray and I will be singing Amelia Lily's You Bring Me Joy." She flicked her long blonde high-pony and began to sing.

"I've been thinking 'bout all things i'm searching for  
Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all  
I've been thinking 'bout all the times i've lost my head  
I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said  
I won't think about all the things that could go wrong  
Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on  
Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long  
I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had  
All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad  
I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done  
I'ma looking back, when i've only just begun  
I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge  
Looking up and down, questions running through my head  
I've been thinking 'bout how on the which way to turn  
I've been thinking 'bout lessons that i'll never lean

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you

And maybe we were built to break  
And this lasts a little more than we can take  
Maybe we were built to last  
And we're strong enough to break the past

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness."

She smiled and left the auditorium. Sam stared into space imaging how beautiful she would look like as a Na'vi. He had to make her his girlfriend before anyone else. It didn't feel like the way he used to feel for other girls. He knew he really loved her and her voice like an angels. That was it. He had to find her.

**Thanks for reading. More chapters coming tomorrow. love you Harriet xxx**


End file.
